I'd Wait Forever to Share a Moment With You
by katastrophe21
Summary: I would wait forever just to share one moment with you. Naruto/OC - One Shot


**So, I said I may write some new things... Turns out I actually did! This is only a one-shot. It's mostly just a simple glimpse into a relationship between Naruto and whomever my imagination created. For some reason I just find it easier to write about OC's and characters. I have to worry less about whether or not I'm keeping the main characters in character. It's especially hard to do so when you're working with characters that aren't completely developed and you have no idea if they'd think a certain way or not. Honestly, I'm just happy I actually DID something. I'm not a fan of one-shots, since it leaves the relationship open to readers wanting more, but I was really bored on the bus ride to school. I spent a half and hour trying to type this out on my iPod Touch in the dark. I'm pretty proud of it. **

**There is no meaning to my OC's name. It was in my brain and I gave it a name on a whim. And this was just something completely random I thought about. Just a situation. It may turn into something more, like a chaptered fic, but I'm not promising anything.**

**I also have another one-shot in the works (it was written on my iPod as well. The day after I finished this one). I won't give you much detail, but I'd hate to leave you in the dark here. It's got an OC (go figure), and set in a High School Naruto world where my OC gives blood for the first time. I won't hint you on the pairing. It's not a typical character I'd ever write, or usually read, about. And I kind of based it on my own experience of donating blood. If you've never donated blood before, I implore you to do so. Every pint of your blood saves three lives and if you do it at school, you get free food! At least that's how it's like in the US of A. And teachers usually give you a bit of a break since giving up so much of your blood is really tiring. (skipping class is also a bonus).**

**This has been wayyy too long, so Imma letcha read! :)**

**

* * *

**

I'd Wait Forever to Share A Moment With You

Naruto/OC - One Shot

Naruto waited patiently at the steps of the Hokage Tower for her to appear. It has been a good month since he had seen her, other than that brief exchange of greetings they had made on her way out of the main gates just as he was returning from a mission that had lasted for almost three weeks. That was two weeks ago. Two weeks of pure torture. Naruto had never been very patient.

Naruto sighed and shifted his weight to one foot. The anticipation was killing him. He could easily sense her presence in the room at the top of the tower, Granny Tsunade's office, and wanted so badly to just march in there and whisk her away. But he'd have to wait. Her mission was of the utmost importance; the assassin took her job very seriously with a passion that could possibly be misconceived as blood lust to those of civilian mind. Interrupting the mission report could have dire consequences. The information is completely top secret of course, and hearing any information regarding it could put himself, and even the village, at risk. Plus he would be at the mercy of several ticked off, high-ranking ANBU and the Hokage herself. Maybe even Sakura. Naruto shuddered at the thought of a ticked off Sakura.

He continued to wait impatiently; only able to pass the time by mentally cursing Granny Tsunade. The scowl permanently set on his features caused many a passerby to look at him warily before scurrying by.

A girl made her way out of the large, double doors of the Hokage Tower, tired and agitated since she had yet to even catch a glimpse of the young boy she has been waiting for. She mostly expected him to come bursting through the door of Lady Tsunade's office in an impatient whirlwind. But the mission report went smoothly without interruption much to her dismay.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she made her was towards to bottom stair, he tall zori boots making little noise on the concrete. The noise, however, was enough to grab Naruto's attention and stop his internal rant to turn towards her. A slow, wide grin spread across his lips as he watched her reach the last step. "Finally! Geez Suki, you were taking soooo long. I thought I was going to die of boredom!"

Suki hadn't noticed Naruto was there until he spoke. Her eyes went wide for a second before recovering. "Impatient as ever, I see," she replied with a light laugh. He gave an embarrassed little chuckle and took a good look at her.

As much as she would deny it, she was obviously exhausted. Dark circles marred her peached and cream complexion underneath her deep, green eyes. Her clothes were rather dirty, and although there was no broken skin, dried blood spotted her top. It was an obvious sign that there had been some confrontation with the enemy which also meant that they had to have been "dealt with." Even though Suki was muddled and tired, her eyes sparkled at him.

"You look horrible," he said with that goofy grin still plastered on his face. She scowled at him playfully.

"That's not something you should say to someone you haven't seen in over a month. Let alone to a girl who usually takes pride in her appearance."

Naruto laughed. Suki smiled at him thoughtfully. He wasn't wearing his usual garb of black and orange, but instead a pair of black pants and a light blue shirt. His blonde hard was in its typical disheveled style and his cerulean eyes were bright and mischievous. And that smile... It always warmed her to the very core. His happiness was utterly contagious; even his stoic best friend seemed at ease an "happy" in his presence.

"You know, I haven't eaten anything but soldier pills for the past three days," she stated, absently placing one poised finger under her chin and twirled a lock of her vibrant, red ponytail. Naruto gawked at her, making it seem as though her statement was utter blasphemy for someone of her chosen career which, of course, wasn't at all.

"Well, you need some ramen right NOW!" he swiftly grabbed her arm and began dragging her down the busy city street. It was the familiar route to his favorite restaurant. Rather, _their_ favorite restaurant.

Suki laughed out loud at his behavior and tried to match his brisk pace. "You know I am perfectly capable of walking without you ragging me." He grinned

"I know you can walk. I also know that it's much faster this way. You always get so distracted when we walk at a normal pace!"

She rolled her eyes an stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't bother denying his comment. It was completely true.

"Can we at least stop at my apartment?" She asked. He glanced behind her and looked her up and down before shaking his head no. She huffed and pouted, hoping that might get him to change his mind. Naruto merely laughed at her attempt.

"I highly doubt the old man will care what you look like. He's used to us stopping by after long missions. Besides, you look as great as you do everyday." Suki simply looked away and pushed out her lower lip. She hoped Naruto didn't notice the smile on her lips.

"We should at least stop by the hospital..."

Naruto shook his head and slowed his pace as he neared the ramen shop. "Sakura and Sasuke have been really busy lately. And I believe Sasuke's on a misssion with Kakashi and Sai. Besides," he said, slipping the hand he had on her upper arm into her hand, "I'd much rather spend this time with you."

Her lightly freckled cheeks blushed and she laced her fingers with his while leaning her head against his shoulder contently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
